


HOT SINGLE DAD IN YOUR AREA NEEDS YOUR HELP

by coldishcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clickbait, Crack, Grogu pimps his dad out to the cute jedi, I loved the art so much i had to, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda mushy epilogue, M/M, Pop up ads, Season Finale, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), crackfic, luke's chanel boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: A bright red box appears in Luke's vision, declaring in big, bold basic lettering:"HOT SINGLE DAD IN YOUR AREA NEEDS YOUR HELP."He's seen several just like it by this point, each more insistent than the last.Someone needs his help, apparently. They sure have an interesting way of asking him for it, though.Based on This Art
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 646





	HOT SINGLE DAD IN YOUR AREA NEEDS YOUR HELP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bantha_Art's shipper grogu comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740424) by Bantha_Art. 



Meditation, Luke thinks, is supposed to be peaceful.

In fact, usually, it is.

It is _not_ supposed to be full of more pop up ads than an adult holonet site. And what's worse, they're following him out of his meditation too.

A bright red box appears in his vision, declaring in big, bold basic lettering: **"HOT SINGLE DAD IN YOUR AREA NEEDS YOUR HELP."** He's seen several just like it by this point, each more insistent than the last.

Someone needs his help, _apparently_. They sure have an interesting way of asking him for it, though.

Luke waves it off, already making his way back to his room to change out of his loose meditation clothes.

"... Where are my Chanel boots," he muses himself, looking around his room. When he doesn’t see them, he uses the force to lift up his bed and check underneath.

Well, he has to find them. He can't go find this 'hot single dad' and not be dressed to impress.

"Leia!" He shouts, looking on top of his dresser.

"What?!" She shouts back from about two rooms over.

"Where are my boots?!" He shouts back, checking inside his backpack.

"You left them in the entry hall!" Leia answers quickly, and really, he should have asked her first. She's a mom, and moms know everything. "Why?"

Luke tugs on his black vest-tunic and leggings, his glove, then tosses some things he might need into a bag. Just the essentials, you know? A comb, his lightsaber, cologne, the gift card to Batuu's dining district in case this dad wants to get some food.

"I have to leave!" He finally yells back, heading for the entry hall.

"Where are you going?!"

"I have a date!" He pauses. "... I think."

Another brightly colored box appears in his vision, this time colored in a loud, neon yellow and flashing words in an even brighter pink. **'SINGLE DAD LOOKING FOR NICE JEDI BOYFRIEND, YOU COULD BE IT'.**

"It's the will of the Force!" He adds, willing away the announcement as he walks past the room Leia is in.

She gives him a funny look. "Your date is the will of the... Luke, what?"

"You really can't see all these pop up ads?" He asks her, getting to his boots and hopping on one foot as he tugs them on.

Her look of confusion gives him the answer he needs. Apparently not.

"I'm not crazy."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll see when I get back, Leia."

"Sure. Make sure you get milk while you're out."

Luke sighs, but grumbles an 'okayyyyy' as he heads out to where his ship and Artoo are waiting.

Leia's skepticism isn't unfounded, at least. Why is the Force using... clickbait ads to get him to go somewhere?

Best not to question it; he'll find out when he gets there. 

°|●.*•

He made it.

The ads stopped pointing him in the right direction for a while, and he ended up combing through outer rim space for a few days, trying to reconnect with whoever was contacting him... to no avail.

He got the milk Leia wanted, at least.

Just when he was about to give up looking for the source of the strange disturbance in the force, another ad pops up.

**'HURRY NOW WHILE OFFER LASTS, HOT DAD WON'T STAY SINGLE FOREVER'**

Luke almost sighs in relief when he sees the color-changing neon words. He's already in his ship, so he sets himself in the right direction and prepares to jump to hyperspace. 

It seems his mysterious advertiser feels the need to make up for lost time, because another pop-up appears before he even dismisses the first one.

**'HELP WANTED: HOT SINGLE DAD NOW WITH SWORD INCLUDED'**

Luke shakes his head, setting his course and waving the two ads away. "I get it, I'm on my way," he mutters to himself, pulling on the hyperdrive. No time to lose, he has a dad to save.

°|●.*•

Block, reflect, block, slash, bisect a droid, spin for the camera... and, force crush. Yeah, that looks sick as fuck.

Don't look at the security camera, Luke. Be cool. Make a good first impression.

Walk in there, and just... wait, what does he say?

Fuck, uh. Keep it simple. _I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you._

No, he used that on Leia... with his luck, he'll jinx it and end up kissing his long lost brother or something. 

_You called?_

... no, too cocky. He's not _Han_. Ugh, why is this so hard?

_I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi knight, and I'm here to help._

Sure, that sounds good.

The doors open, and it's still a little hazy from the smoke as he walks in. But then he gets onto the bridge, shuts off his lightsaber, lowers his hood, and...

Oh.

Fuck.

They weren't kidding about the hot dad thing. The man that stands in front of him is decked head to toe in shining, sculpted armor, armed with all sorts of weapons, and looking unfairly attractive despite not showing a single inch of skin. Luke's mouth goes dry, and he forgets anything he planned to say.

After a moment, the man speaks.

"Are you a Jedi?"

Luke is grateful for the simple question, because he's not sure he can handle anything more right now, not standing in front a hunk like this.

"I am," he answers, and then lets his attention be pulled away by the flash of green from the chair off to the left.

Is that...

Is that a baby Yoda?

Whatever it is, it's the spitting image of his old Master, just... tinier. And cuter, in his opinion.

It gives him a knowing look, then projects a thought directly at him. 

_'I told you he was hot.'_

So this must be the strange force user who was contacting him. He stretches a hand out, inviting the strange little creature to come closer to him. "Come, little one."

The creature looks up at the armored man, cooing adorably. He's gonna have to tease Master Yoda's ghost when he gets home; he had to be this cute at some point too!

"He doesn't want to go with you," the creature's 'father' tells him.

Immediately, the child pushes more thoughts his way. _'No I do want us to go. But he's gotta be okay with it too. Ask him out already, Mr Jedi.'_

Luke struggles not to blush. He doesn't even know the guy, he can't just, ask him out? "He wants your permission," he tells the hot dad guy, because HE clearly has no idea that this kid is trying to pimp him out, and Luke isn't going to be the one to tell him.

He feels annoyance from the kid, and then before he can think of something else to say, another pop up appears in front of him, in big, urgent red letters.

**'SAY THIS, MUDSCUFFER:**  
**YOUR SUPER AWESOME SON IS STRONG WITH THE FORCE. PROBABLY STRONGER THAN YODA, WHO YOU DON'T KNOW, BUT JUST UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S REALLY KRIFFING IMPRESSIVE.**  
**BUT EVEN THOUGH HE'S REALLY TALENTED AND RAD, HE CAN'T KICK ANYONE'S ASS UNTIL HE LEARNS HOW TO.**  
**THIS TWINK [YOU] IS THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE TEACHER HE FOUND, AND IS ALSO KINDA STRONG. YOU CAN TEACH HIM AND KEEP HIM SAFE, YOU'D PROBABLY EVEN DIE FOR HIM. (THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT, DAD WON'T LET US GO WITH ANYONE WHO ISN'T SUPER DEDICATED TO KEEPING ME SAFE)**  
**ONCE YOU TEACH ME TO BE A MASTER JEDI, THEN WE'LL ALL BE SAFE FROM EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY PUNK BITCHES LIKE MOFF GIDEON.'**

Luke stares at the block of text for a second, a little taken aback by this child's language. 

... he decides to give the cliff notes version.

When he finishes, another pop up appears. 

**'COWARD.'**

It seems to be reassurance enough for the kid's dad, who turns his attention back to the litte creature that calls him 'dad'. Luke takes the moment to openly admire the man's lean, well build body, accentuated by the form-fitting armor.

There are other people in the room, Luke knows, but he couldn't tell you what color any of them was wearing if you held him at gunpoint. He only has eyes for the kid and his father.

He stays quiet as the man speaks to his adopted son, then starts to take off his helmet.

Curious to see the face to go with the man's impressive figure, Luke pays closer attention... but just as the helmet is unclaimed and starts to lift, another pop up appears in his vision to keep his face covered.

It's just a black box, this time.

Annoyed, and thinking that the kid is just messing with him for not reading his speech word for word, Luke wills it away.

Underneath it is another box, this one with words.

**'NO LOOKING. YOU'RE NOT CLAN YET.'**

... what?

Luke has no idea what that means, but it's apparently very important to the child, and presumably, his father, so Luke leaves it be. The censorship box follows the Dad's face around as he moves, preventing Luke from catching even a glimpse. 

He gets a good enough look at the man's backside however, and that more than makes up for the lack of a face.

Talking to him is a little awkward when an obstacle that is only visible to him covers the man's face (how is he supposed to know where to look to make eye contact?), so Luke stays focused on the Yoda look-alike, coaxing him over and then picking him up once he gives Luke the uppy arms. 

Then, they leave, and Luke just hopes that he made a good enough first impression. Sure, he didn't say all that much, but people like the quiet, badass types right? He thinks at least this armored guy would. He seemed like a man of few words.

They reach the elevator doors, and Luke mourns the fact that the man didn't tell him his name. What is he supposed to call him? He can't call him "hot dad", that'd be... weird.

Wait.

Did he tell the guy his name?

Kriff, he didn't, did he?

Luke sets the child on top of R2's dome head, then quickly presses the button to keep the elevator doors open.

"Uh," he says, looking at the two of them. "Stay here. Don't touch anything."

Artoo whirrs distrustfully, spouting some garbled binary that sounds vaguely like a complaint about leaving him with a little swamp monster again.

Shaking his head at the droid, Luke turns and hurries back to the Bridge (speed walking is still cool), where the man is still standing, now with his helmet once more covering his face. 

"I meant to introduce myself," Luke tells him as he approaches again, giving the attractive man a sheepish smile. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Luke Skywalker. And we should probably... keep in touch. Can I get your number?"

Someone behind the man gasps when he says his name. He doesn't look to see who.

The hot dad manages to look taken aback, even with a helmet covering his face. Belatedly, he takes Luke's hand and shakes it firmly. "You can call me Mando." Their hands drop, and now it's Mando's turn to look sheepish. "I'd give you my number, but I lost my ship and everything in it, so I don't... have one."

Oh, yeah, that might cause a problem.

Luke rubs the back of his neck. "I can just write my number down for you, and you can call me when you have a new comlink?" He suggests, giving Mando a smile.

The kid's father nods, looking around for something to write on.

One of the imperials had a datapad, so they open the notes program on it and Luke jots down his number for the other man.

That done, he's not sure what else to do besides... leave. He's about to turn to go when another pop up enters his vision.

**'HOT _SINGLE_ DAD IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, ASK HIM OUT ALREADY.'**

Luke fights not to blush. This kid is really insistent on getting them together, huh?

Well, might as well try it. What can it hurt?

"So," he starts awkwardly. "When you've got things sorted and you give me that call... do you wanna... maybe get caf together?" He gives an awkward laugh, just to prevent any awkward silence from forming. "Or something else, I don't know if you like caf."

There's a pause. "Just... you and me?"

"Yeah, hah," Luke completely forgets how to be cool, tucking some of his rebellious blond hair behind his ear. "If I'm gonna take care of your kid, I figured... maybe it'd be a good idea to get to know you. When we aren't surrounded by bodies and scrap metal, at least."

There's a short hesitation before the man nods. "Yeah, sounds good. I like caf."

"Cool," Luke smiles again, relieved that he agreed. "I'll wait for your call then. I'd offer to give you you ride, but... x-wings aren't really built for two people."

"It's fine." Mando responds, and it may just be Luke's imagination, but his voice seems warmer than before. "Take care of Grogu. I'll... see you soon, Luke." Huh, so that's the kid's name.

"May the force be with you," he wishes, then turns to finally leave, a little more spring in his step now.

"And also... with you..." comes the response from behind him, making Luke grin to himself. 

When he's back in the elevator with Artoo and Grogu, Luke leans against the wall like a lovestruck teen. "I think he likes me."

 _'Don't get any ideas,'_ Grogu thinks at him, making a small ribbiting noise. _'I'm his favorite, loverboy.'_

"Mhm." Luke agrees absently, waiting for them to get back down to the docking bay level. He saw the way they interacted, and he believes it. "You like him a lot, huh?"

_'He's nice to me.'_

The simple explanation makes him frown to himself, concerned. "Are people usually not nice to you?"

The child's ears droop, giving him all the answer he needs. Oh dear.

Luke doesn't know exactly how to handle a sad kid, but he does his best, kneeling down to be at eye-level with the small alien still perched on R2's dome. "Hey, your dad is gonna come visit you at the academy. And there's other kids there; good kids like you. You'll have lots of friends before you know it."

Grogu appears mostly soothed by this, and nods a little before cooing in soft agreement.

Luke smiles back at him, giving his nose an affectionate boop before standing back up. He's seen Leia do that with Ben before, it usually makes him giggle.

Grogu just scrunches up his nose, then huffs a tiny bit. ' _You still have to marry my dad though. Then he'll stay with us all the time.'_

"Ha, we'll see about that. If the caff date goes well, then we can think about marriage."

The way Grogu manages to roll his eyes is impressive. _'I knew your dad. He was more impulsive than you when it came to marriage.'_

Luke blinks. "What?"

Rather than answer, Grogu just makes some cute baby noises, playing dumb.

"Wait, tell me more about my dad!"

_'Sorry, I don't speak basic anymore.'_

"Grogu!" Luke begs, almost whines.

The little shit just grins innocently at him, making a locking motion over his lips. 

Little shit.

Luke huffs, realizing he isn't getting anything else out of the little troll.

_'Marry my dad first, then I'll tell you everything.'_

An ultimatum. Ugh.

Whatever, all he knows about Din is that he's hot and nice, that's good enough for him. "Deal."

He tries to ignore it when Grogu mentally chuckles and thinks something along the lines of " _Skywalkers_. Too easy."

°|●.*•

Epilogue?

Even without his deal with Grogu, Luke thinks he would have fallen in love with Mando on their first date.

On their second date, he proposes.

Mando is too flustered to accept, and ends up running off without giving Luke an answer.

Luke gets a text later that explains that his answer isn't a "no, he doesn’t want to", it's an "I'm the new Mand'alor and you're a jedi and I only just met you and things are too unstable right now but I do like you so please wait and try again later".

So Luke does. He proposes again on their third date. And their fourth, and fifth, and every date until their one year anniversary. 

He doesn't give up, having long since decided that he loves Mando (who he now knows is named Din Djarin, and who has soft, pretty brown eyes that he saw through his visor when Din taught him how Mandalorians kiss).

But on their one year anniversary, Din beats Luke to it, proposing to him with beskar armguards, which he had made and painted himself.

Luke feels fully justified for crying before he accepted. 

Grogu never did tell him more about his dad, but it hardly matters because their new family is happy and together. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))


End file.
